Confessions of a late heart
by acquabellezza11
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT A current but now former love of Brian has come to change everything! but what does that mean? this is my first family guy fic :( i had to type this because i miss Brian


This is a little something I've been thinking on since Sunday when Brian died =[ hes my favorite character and the only reason I ever watched family guy. but I won't think of him as dead, he is alive to me and until he comes back or not… I will continue to think this way

So as for you readers: come read this mini story :] it's a love story that's short, sweet and sad

Thanks for reading and leave a review please

Confessions of a late heart

Chapter 1

Hello and Goodbye for now…Brian

_This can't be true…it just can't! Brian…he…s…gone? _

I couldn't believe it as I said my goodbyes to Lois I looked out the window of the cab heading into Quahog. Rain started to tap on the window and I sat back with a tense look on my face, my hands together as I sighed to softly to myself, about

15 minutes later…

My eyes soon caught the sight of the Griffins walking back out of the cemetery, I tapped the window of the driver

"Sir, stop right here please" I said already having the money in hand the man stopped the cab and I handed the money to him I didn't care if it was not enough my mind was on one thing i grabbed my things and scrambled out of the car like a child, I put my backpack on my back and ran over to the Griffins I waved my hand out to them as the cab drove away

"Hey! You guys!" I yelled, panting softly

Lois turned her head and saw me she covered her mouth for a moment in a gasp and met me halfway

"Oh my god, Jaci! You're here!" she said pulling me into a hug, I hugged back feeling my eyes become warm

"I came here as soon as I can" I said as my voice became shaky Lois pulled away to look at me, I could see her eyes red and puffy as well as Meg who came to join us

"Hi Jaci" Meg had said sadly, I gave her a greeting smile

"Hi meg" I said in the same voice

"It's nice to see you even under these circumstances…its been awhile"

Jaci nodded as she stepped away from Lois

"Hey Chris, who is that?"

"I think she was the girl we- well Brian met back at that mansion with James Woods"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…gotcha, let's get in the car and let 'em have their girl talk"

"Good idea"

When they both got into the car Jaci turned her head to the cemetery and glanced down at the concrete street for a good few seconds before Lois spoke up

"Were gonna head home sweetie, would you like me to pick you up when you're done?"

Jaci looked at Lois and nodded slowly not saying a word Meg gave her a sympathetic look and headed back to the car followed by Lois, Jaci went up to the gate and walked inside the cemetery , she normally was uneasy with these kind of places but this time she didn't care she looked back toward the gate and saw the griffins had already drove off, she cursed underneath her breath, she didn't know where his grave was so she decided to look around for a few but then to her luck she noticed straps and gold lining around a new grave not far from her she gave a guess that it was Brian's grave, so she headed toward it.

Lightning sparked in the sky when Jaci stopped at the foot of Brian's grave, Low thunder rumbled above her as she stared down at the stone that had his name and date of birth, she slowly went on her knees and placed her backpack beside her she placed her hand on the lump of uneven ground and breathed out sadly she moved her hand against the grass and had her head lowered down, tears filled up in her eyes as she looked up at the stone, her blurred vision made her blink once and tears fell down her cheeks

"Oh, Brian" she said in a soft teary voice as she closed her eyes in mourning, she laid herself down on the wet grass still with her eyes closed

Two hours had passed by…and another…she didn't move from that spot

~~!Dream!~~

_A year earlier…_

"So uh, where you gonna go?"

I heard Brian ask me, as I placed my suit case inside of my black car, I turned to face him and gave him a warm smile, something I never done too much, now that I think about it, I shrugged my shoulders a little while beginning to answer

"Go back to Quahog, and look at some houses"

Brian tail began to wag "wow, that's great" Jaci looked at him and gave him a smirk

"hm…"

"So uh..yeah I was thinking that-that maybe when you get settled in Quahog I could..we could see each other sometime? Get coffee or grab a drink?"

Jaci giggled to herself as she nodded

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, I want to anyway-i-I mean you know after all this murdering business" she began to blush from her stuttering Brian laughed a little from everything

"Yeah that'd be great but…your cute when you stutter" she curled her bottom lip a bit

"Oh stop, Brian" she said in a playful voice "I hate it when I stutter"

She froze when she felt his paw took her hand "I think it's attractive" Jaci looked at him blushing more

"So…say, on Friday at 7?" Jaci kneeled down to his height and nodded

"Consider it a date" she gave him a kiss on his black nose and handed him a folded piece of paper "Call me tonight if you want" she said as she waved her phone from side to side once and stood up, she went to her door and looked at Brian, giving him a wink before closing her door, Brian had a wide smirk on his muzzle and crossed his arms smugly

"Score" he said under his breath

~~_end of dream~~_

Jaci stirred and opened her eyes she glanced around seeing herself not outside, she felt a blanket on her body and looked at it

"I'm home" she said softly "but who…?"

Her eye caught someone coming from inside her kitchen and she sat up quick seeing Lois she calmed down

"Oh good your awake how are you doing sweetie?" Lois asked softly handing her a cup of tea

Jaci thanked her for the cup of tea and took a sip before talking again

"I'm…O-K, I suppose"

"You miss him don't you?"

Jaci glanced at her then back at the steamy cup seeing her reflection "Yes…"

"Would you like to see him again…at"

Jaci nodded "please?"

Lois nodded and took one last sip of her tea and patted her shoulder "get ready ill have the car waiting"

Jaci put her cup on the table and ran up stairs, she took a quick shower and got dressed she took her bag and ran out the door

-|at the cemetery|

Jaci looked at Lois

"Thanks, Lois"

Lois nodded "I'll be in the car" she said

Jaci nodded and went out of the car, she walked inside of the cemetery and to Brian's grave, she went down on her knees and took out fresh flowers from her bag and placed them in a small but sturdy black vase on the side of his grave stone, she smiled slowly and began to talk

"Hey, Brian" she said with a sad tone trailing in her voice she sighed softly "I still can't believe...your actually gone its seems like so long ago we first met and got together…" she felt her eyes warm up "being with you…was a blessing…I never thought someone like you even existed…you taught me to love again, to trust…and to be my total self, instead of being behind a mask of a cold and bitter attitude all the time" she lifted her hand up to the stone and trailed her finger over the letters of his name "You saved me…not only were you my boyfriend but my best friend" tears went down her cheeks "I'll always miss you…"

Jaci stood up slowly to look at his grave one more time she trailed her hand on the stone before walking away, getting to the gate she had a thought struck her after a few moments she smiled and gripped her backpack determined

When she got back to the car she looked at Lois

"Are you alright now, sweetie?" Jaci buckled in her seat belt and looked out the window

"I will be" was all she said before Lois spoke up again

"Alright…I'm cooking a feast tonight for dinner would like to come over?"

Jaci nodded "Alright"

As Lois started the car, Jaci looked at the cemetery and put her hand on the glass

'_Just wait…_' she thought to Brian '_we will be together again'_

~|at Griffin's house|~

Lois opened the door and told everyone that Jaci has come over, Meg was happy and so was everyone else, Jaci looked at the stairs

"Hey Lois? Want me to bring Stewie down?"

"Aw that would be nice of you, go on ahead"

"Alright"

Jaci went up the stairs and knocked on the little baby's door, she saw the door open by itself she looked down and poked her head into the crack of the dark room and turned on the switch when she got inside she saw a arrow ready to shoot at her

"Ah! What the hell!" she freaked, almost jumping out of her skin

"Huh?" Stewie lowered his weapon recognizing the girl in front of him "Jesus woman I thought you were Lois"

Jaci caught her breath and looked at the small infant "thank goodness I wasn't"

"You were my dogs girlfriend! I remember now"

"Yeah that's sorta why I came up here…I think you can help me"

"With?"

"You need a special device to have a functioning time machine to alter the past right?"

Stewie's eye brows frowned down becoming intrigued "correct, but it's out of my reach"

Jaci kneeled down and took her back pack off and took out a metal box and slid the cover open

"No It's not"

"What the deuce?"

To Be Continued . . .

Sooo what do you think? Leave a review!


End file.
